fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Teenage Girl And The 3 Punk Boys Rock Out (February 1, 2017)
The teenage girl with the pink electric guitar was on stage one day with her rock band. She had something to tell her loyal fans. The teenage girl told her fans "Anakin Skywalker didn't have a father. He never did. Do you know why? He was a midichlorian. "The Chosen One" who would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force." She then said "Do you agree with me?" The crowd said "Yeah!" The teenage girl said "YEAH! I'm a rock star!" She then started playing her pink electric guitar. Her bandmates began playing, too. The band played some rock and roll! The crowd, including the 3 punk boys, cheered. The teenage girl played her electric guitar and sang. The band sounded awesome. They rocked! They sounded really good. The 3 punk boys and the crowd cheered and applauded. The 3 punk boys then went backstage and met the teenage girl. The teenage girl said "Hi, guys!" Punk boy 1 said "Hey, rocker girl! How are you doing today?" The teenage girl smiled and said "I'm good, guys! How are you doing today?" Punk boy 2 said "We're doing good, too, teenage girl!" The teenage girl said "That's good!" The teenage girl then said "Even though you three are punks, you are my good friends!" Punk boy 3 said "Thanks, teenage girl!" Punk boy 1 said "You are our good friend, too!" The teenage girl smiled and said "Thanks, guys!" The teenage girl then asked "Do you guys like music?" Punk boy 3 said "Yeah!" Punk boy 1 said "We love music! We love rock and roll!" The teenage girl said "I love rock and roll, too!" The teenage girl then said “I play the electric guitar!” and then she asked "Do you play the guitar?" Punk boy 3 said "Yeah! We play the guitar!" Punk boy 1 said "We play the electric guitar!" The teenage girl smiled and said "That's good!" Then she asked "Do you guys want to play some rock and roll with me and my band?" The 3 punk boys said "Sure!" and took their electric guitars out. Punk boy 1 had a red electric guitar, Punk boy 2 had a black electric guitar, and Punk boy 3 had a gold electric guitar. They plugged their electric guitars into amplifiers and turned them up. The teenage girl then asked "Are you guys ready to rock?" The 3 punk boys said "Yeah!" The teenage girl then said "All right! Let's do it!" The teenage girl, the 3 punk boys, and the band began playing. The teenage girl played her pink electric guitar and sang. Punk boy 1 played his red electric guitar. Punk boy 2 played his black electric guitar. Punk boy 3 played his gold electric guitar. And the teenage girl's bandmates played their electric and acoustic guitars, bass guitar, keyboard, and drums. The band played a rock and roll song! During the song, the teenage girl did a guitar solo on her pink electric guitar. The band sounded awesome. They rocked! They sounded really good. The crowd went wild, cheering and applauding. The teenage girl then asked “Wasn't that great?” Punk boy 1 said “Yeah, teenage girl! It was really great!” Punk boy 2 said “Yeah! It was!” Punk boy 3 said “Yeah!” The teenage girl said “It was really great!” Punk boy 2 said “Teenage girl, we rock!” The teenage girl said “Yes, we do!” Category:Story